


the favor

by ultraviolet289



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, Loss of Virginity, No Smut, cursing, i repeat no smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet289/pseuds/ultraviolet289
Summary: Nini doesn't want to go to college as a virgin--so she asked her best friend for some help.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	the favor

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I have been consumed with spider and stone for so long, I haven't written a regular one shot in soooo long. I got this idea today and literally wrote it in ten minutes, so i apologize if it's not my best work. I swear it was like I was just throwing up words on the page lmao. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

“Are we actually considering this?”

Ricky and Nini stood at opposite ends of her room. Nini paced in front of her book shelf, adorned with little trinkets and toys from her childhood. Ricky stood awkwardly by her egg chair, running his hands through his curls.

The pair decided that before they both left for college in a few weeks— Nini to Berkeley and Ricky to UCLA— they would spend everyday with each other. Yeah sure, they would be going to school in the same state, but the best friends had been attached at the hip since kindergarten. 338.35 miles apart was basically as far as China to them.

It was getting late and they had just finished driving around all of Salt Lake City. Nini’s ears were basically still ringing from the music that they had blasted, and her mouth was still sticky and sweet from the ice cream. Out of pure exhaustion, the pair had collapsed down on her bed, too tired to even talk to each other. Just simply sitting in peaceful silence.

And that’s when Nini heard it.

The quiet, silent sound of her moms being out of town for the next two days. They were home alone.

They were home alone and Nini had turned to face the curly haired boy laying next to on her pink sheeted bed and empty house.

He was cute enough, Nini figured. Skateboarding somehow had toned him up, and his face was pretty okay. She wasn’t repulsed by him, not at all.

Nini couldn’t believe what she was considering, but a voice in the back of her head persisted. _You don’t want to go to college with no experience_ it said. _They’ll be so many guys there. Do you want all of those guys to think you’re bad at it? What if you’re bad at it? Maybe you should know if you’re good or not before you go off to college._

_You don’t want to go to college a virgin, do you?_

Nini had tried to push away the thoughts, but she just couldn’t. The voice seemed…reasonable. Nini had studied hard all of her life. Sure, she went on a couple of dates, but when it came down to it, there was no time for relationships.

And now she was an eighteen year old virgin about to get shipped off to college.

And Ricky…well Ricky already lost his virginity to some girl at summer camp. He could be a good judge of things, Nini thought. He might be open to the idea…

Right?

So now they stood—opposite sides of the bedroom—as far apart as possible—deciding if they were going to fuck or not.

“I don’t know!” Nini exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. “All I know is I don’t want to go to college and be totally unprepared.”

“Ok, yeah—but you know some guys like girls who are all innocent and stuff. They might..not mind it” Ricky argued, scratching the back of his neck.

“First of all, Ricky, _gross_. And second of all, those aren’t the types of guys I’m gonna want to get with.”

“Well, what about us?! What’s it gonna do to _us_ if I fuck you?” His eyes widened. “—holy _fucking_ shit that’s so weird to say” Ricky looked like he was having a meltdown.

“What if we just think about it like…like one _friend”_ Nini gestured to a very freaked out Ricky, “giving another _friend_ a favor. I mean, it’s only weird if we make it weird…right?”

“I—I guess…” Ricky shook his head and startled to chuckle. “This…” He huffed out a laugh again. “ _This_ is not happening. We’re not actually thinking about this.”

Nini held up her hands. “Look, I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do—”

“Well, it’s not that I _don’t_ want to do it—“

Nini raised her brows at his sudden confession. Ricky rolled his eyes. “Oh c’mon, Nini, I’m a straight guy with raging hormones and you’re an attractive member of the opposite sex asking me to have sex with you—I’d have to actually nuts not to want to do it.” He took a step closer. “All I’m saying is that you’re my best friend, and I don’t want to ruin anything between us.”

“That’s exactly my point, though!” Nini stepped forward as well so that they were now simply standing across the bed from one another. “You’re my best friend. You _know_ me. I have complete trust in you, and I know that I’m safe with you. I mean, who better to lose my virginity to?”

“ _Uh,_ I don’t know—someone you actually like?!”

“I like _you,_ Ricky. Platonic or not platonic aside, I like you as a person and I trust you to do this for me.”

“You make it sound like a literal errand.”

“Well, if it’s easier for you to think of it as an errand, why not just do that?” She asked.

Ricky scoffed. “Because it’s your first time, Nini, and the guy you’re doing it with shouldn’t think about it as some kind of _errand._ ”

“Then don’t think about it as an errand!”

“Then how am I supposed to think about it!” Ricky made his way around the bed, and so did Nini. They met in the middle, at the foot of the bed. “If I think about it like a favor and we do it, I’m an ass, but if I think of it as romantic a-and real—”

“Then our friendship is fucked?” Nini crossed her arms.

“Yeah, it might be!” Ricky looked exasperated. Nini looked at his face a little closer. His was getting a little pink, a little sweaty and flustered. He was getting…turned on.

“You think I’m attractive?” Nini asked quietly after a couple beats of silence.

“Well, yeah. Obviously.” Ricky said like it was a simple fact in the world. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Okay… then how about this:” Nini took another step closer. She could hear his breathe hitch. “It’s not a favor, and it’s not romantic and mushy gushy,” Ricky huffed out air like the idea was still crazy, but Nini went on. “We are just two people, two very _horny,_ people, who need to ease some sexual tension.”

Ricky opened his mouth like he was going to object, but shut it quickly.   
It seemed to be working, so Nini continued. “We’re both nervous about going off to school, yeah? So this is like… a stress reliever. We are both attracted to each other at the moment, so this is like… healthy for us. It will feel good for both of us.”

She could feel the heat coming off from him. He looked down, and Nini was sure she had convinced him. He cleared his throat. “So..like…we’re just…both horny and we like… probably should have sex?”

Nini smiled. “ _Yes._ Exactly! We definitely _should_ have sex because if we don’t, there’s just gonna be all of this sexual tension because we _didn’t_ do it tonight, and _that_ would make things weird.”

Ricky was nodding along. Nini could see how distant his eyes were. She saw the confirmation.

“So…the sexual tension is what we should be worried about… not the actual sex part.” Ricky stated, not asking.

“Precisely!”

“So it would be worse if we _didn’t_ have sex.”

“Yes!”

“So now we like _need_ to.”

“Yup!”

The curly hair boy rubbed his chin one more time before looking up.

“Okay.” He spoke

“Okay?”

“Okay!”

Before Nini could say another word, he lifted her shirt above her head, peeling it off of her body. She let out a laugh and did the same, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“Wait!” Ricky exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her wrist. “Condoms?”

“Yeah, I have some in my night stand.”

Ricky shot her a confused look.

“You know that date with Ethan?” He nodded. “I thought I was gonna get some that night.”

“Oooh, okay.”

He let go of her wrists and let her undress him as well. She let her eyes trailed along his body. Nini couldn’t even count how many times she’s seen him shirtless at the pool and hadn’t wanted to touch, just a little.

Ricky reached his arms around her, aiming for her bra clasp.

“Wait!” Nini exclaimed. She could hear an audible groan from the boy.

“What?”

“I know we’re just doing this as a ‘I’m horny, you’re hot’ kinda thing, but you still have to make it nice, okay?”

“Ok, ok, ok, I will.” Ricky spoke rushingly. She nodded at him to proceed and her bra tumbled down her arms and chest.

Ricky sighed. “I always knew you had nice boobs.”

Nini looked down at herself. “Really? I always thought they were kinda small.”

“No. I like em.” He had a satisfied grin on his face.

Nini tilted her head at the compliment. “Aw, thank you.”

She jumped into his arms and crashed her lips into his, pulling them down to the bed.


End file.
